DCRT techniques for using WYLBUR to prepare text for direct input to computerized typesetting systems have been made available to others in the NIH public affairs community. Consultations with BID's include: Editorial Operations Branch, OD/NIH (GPO design sessions, coding assistance, computer account advice for the NIH Scientific Directory/Bibliography) and NIDR (for its annual report).